


The First Time We Touched

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Jemma was extremely nervous.It was third date time . . . and by the help of Bobbi, she knew what that meant.





	The First Time We Touched

Jemma was extremely nervous. 

It was third date time . . . and by the help of Bobbi, she knew what that meant. 

Jemma and Daisy had been dating for a little over four months, everything was going quite well, according to the biochemist. When the two of them weren’t busy with their SHIELD duties attending to the lab or carrying out missions in the field, they were too caught up in doing romantic activities together. 

They always talked about trust, getting into the deeper, personal things about each other. At this point, Simmons knew she could trust Daisy with her life. She’d known her for years as a best friend (now turned lover), of course this would be something she trusted Daisy with. 

Sex. 

When Bobbi had acquired all the details of the two’s dates and shenanigans, she gave Jemma a daring smirk. 

“So, this is the third date? You guys have been dating for quite a while.”

Jemma furrowed eyes, massively confused. “Is that supposed to mean anything?” She asked innocently. 

Bobbi let out a deep laugh, only increasing Simmons’ confusion. “It’s that time. You two are comfortable with each other, you know the other like the back of your hand. If things get a little bit more heated-”

“You mean it’s normal to have sex on the third date?” She exclaimed, her expression fading from confusion and turning to shock. “I mean . . . I’m not even that experienced, especially not with women!” 

Bobbi chuckled and met Jemma’s now anxious eyes. “I wouldn’t freak out about it. It’s honestly going to be messy and slow, no one’s first time is perfect.” 

The brunette glanced at the time, biting her lip. “Our date is in twenty minutes. We’re meeting at some fancy place, I’m not sure where. Daisy said she wanted it to be a surprise.”

The taller woman tilted her head and looked at the shorter woman, offering her a smile of encouragement. “I’m sure it will be romantic. You have to tell me about everything when you get back, I enjoy your little romance stories.” 

Jemma rolled her eyes playfully, padding to the door in her short black heels. It’s not something she would wear on a regular daily basis, but she figured that it would be appropriate for the occasion. 

Her outfit consisted of a somewhat form-fitting dress, sky blue and hugging her hips which defined the curve of her body. It had a plunging neckline, ending just after her collarbone and dipping between the curves of her breasts. In addition, the dress had short sleeves covering her shoulders, adding an element of modesty. 

Sometime later, Jemma had reached the location that Daisy had sent her. To her surprise, it was a charming hotel with a fancy restaurant. She figured that they must have reservations for a place this regal. 

Walking inside the sliding doors of the building, she was quickly able to spot Daisy waiting for her in the waiting space of the restaurant, legs crossed while sitting on a chair. 

When Daisy saw her, she stood up to meet her in her steps. 

“You look gorgeous, Jems,” She said, taking in her outfit. She took the woman’s hand in her own, grinning in a daze at her. Jemma blushed, turning her cheeks the slightest shade of rose pink.

“You’re absolutely stunning, if I might say so,” Simmons replied, admiring the emerald green dress Daisy had chosen. “I like you in that color.”

Soon enough, a waiter had come to usher them to their table, seating them outside at a table for two surrounded by tables with couples at them as well, the night sky lit up by strings of light around the eating space. 

Enjoying their meal a while later with glasses of champagne, the two exchanged laughs and playful conversation before their plates had been taken away, leaving them to do anything they wanted.

“I have a room for the night with a checkout scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, that was my little surprise. I thought a weekend away would be fun for the two of us,” Daisy said, reaching over the table to tangle Jemma’s fingers with her own. 

“A long needed break, I suppose,” Jemma grinned. “I definitely agree. The two of us barely have any time to be alone anymore, with all this chaos starting at the base.” 

Daisy nodded, giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “Let’s go up to our room. I already grabbed the bag that you packed, so everything is set.”

_____________________________________________

Once they were settled in their rather large hotel room, Daisy let out a long exhale. 

“Finally, some time to ourselves, with no interruptions.” 

Jemma was still holding Daisy’s hand, as they had been ever since they left the dinner table. 

“That’s long overdue,” Jemma scoffed, turning to face Daisy. A soft but playful smile spread through her lips. 

“Too long overdue,” Daisy agreed, her voice low and slightly raspy. Moving her face to the point where it was only inches away from the biochemist’s made her insides churn with desire. Brushing her lips against Jemma’s for a short moment before they met with passion, Daisy snaked her arms around her middle to pull her flesh against her body. 

The last time they made out like this had escaped Jemma’s mind, but nonetheless she didn’t let it take away from the moment. Soon, they had both reached a point where they were both breathless and panting, leaving both of their sparkling eyes to meet. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom,” the dark-haired woman suggested, moving her hand to rest against Jemma’s soft skin. In response, the shorter woman nodded. 

“It would be a good idea, yes,” she confirmed. 

When short, innocent kisses turned to soft giggling, they both stumbled to the bed, too occupied with each other to be bothered to properly process anything. With shoes kicked to the ground, they were only left with each other. 

The passionate kisses had soon replaced the short and sweet ones, and just as Daisy moved her hand behind Jemma’s back after cuddling her close to reach for the zipper of the dress-

“Daisy,” Jemma said firmly, as if something were wrong. Daisy immediately stopped and looked at her, eyes hinted with worry. 

“Yes?” She asked in a quiet tone. “Is there anything wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

The biochemist bit her lip. “No, well, um. . . it’s just that I’ve never really. . . done this,” she replied meekly. “I don’t have much experience at all, let alone with a woman.” 

Her lover noticed the worry lines on her face, how panicked she was. “Jemma, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything, we don’t have to have sex tonight if you aren’t quite ready yet,” she whispered. “But if you do want to do it, I am fine with going slow.”  
Jemma nods and smiles a bit. “Yeah, yeah. . . we can go slow,” she repeats back to Daisy. 

After a shared kiss, Daisy returned to her task of unzipping Jemma’s dress, pushing it down to her hips and tossing it to the ground after freeing it from her ankles, leaving her in her undergarments. 

“Wow. . . you’re gorgeous.” 

Jemma felt a warmth rise in her cheeks and shyly smiled. “Um, would you want me to remove your dress?” She asked skittishly, which earned a light laugh from Daisy. 

“You’re always welcome to. That would be kind of hot, actually, so yes,” she confirmed. 

Jemma got to work on her next task, pecking her lips before reaching to unzip the brilliant green dress. She did it slowly and carefully, not sure if it was awkward or if she was nervous. But somehow, the dress still ended up on the floor with other various garments. 

And now it was Jemma’s turn to be distracted by Daisy’s soft skin, her muscular arms . . .

Right then, she wanted to just spend all night wrapped up those warm arms and cherish every part of her. 

Soft lips met each other and didn’t part until one or the other needed to breathe, evolving to Daisy trailing kisses down Jemma’s neck and her shoulders, making sure that every kiss was meant to be full of meaning. Then she moved down her chest, her belly (Jemma slightly squirmed, she was ticklish), and stopping at her abdomen. “Is this okay?” She asked, making sure that she wasn’t overwhelmed. 

Jemma smiled blissfully, enjoying the feel of her heavenly lips. “Yes, this is okay.” 

With caution, Daisy placed a few more kisses before gently pulling Jemma’s (adorable) underwear down to her ankles and getting rid of them. “I’ll go slow, I don’t want you freaking out on me or getting scared. If you want me to stop, don’t hesitate to tell me.” 

And then, her whole body reacted when Daisy’s tongue and lips had found its way to her most sensitive spots, going slow. . . 

. . . and staying that way for the rest of the night, as well as Jemma. 

Tired smiles and sloppy kisses followed, ending up in arms wrapped around one another while they exchanged body heat, still hot from having sex. 

“Daisy. . .” The biochemist whispered tiredly, her voice slightly raspy. “I love you, and the fact that we shared our night like this makes me extremely happy.” 

Daisy placed (yet another) kiss to the woman’s forehead and grinned. “Me too. I hope that every night we spend together can be as exciting as this one.” 

Jemma let out a hazy laugh. “We’re not going to have sex every night, at least not for now.” 

“Who said we were?!”


End file.
